Listen To Your Desires: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Just a fluffy/Smutty little story about Amy's little crush on Daryl Dixon that eventually turns out to be more; strong sexual themes, language and more adult themes. Rating will definitely change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a story of Amy's crush on Daryl Dixon that turns in to more, and eventually Daryl Dixon realizes, pushing her in to things she's never experienced before, (not in a forced kind of way) but it's not all sweet, and yes Amy never got bit that night, lets just say she lived and now living on Hershel's farm she keeps her eyes on Dixon 24/7. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one nor do I make profit from the making of this! I proudly leave it to AMC and Mr. Kirman and Frank Darabont! **

**Warnings: None that I can see!**

Realization: Walking Dead

**::**

She saw him stare back at her just seconds after she looked away; god, she could already feel her heart race so fast, so hard, she knew she was in love. But Daryl Dixon was a filthy redneck and Andrea would have her ass red after finding out that she's been messing with him, not that she was going to actually get one single chance with him; he was a one-man show who'd rather not have some little girl follow him around.

Amy thought about what she said about Daryl and realized that he wasn't her type, but why was she in love with him? All the symptoms of love appeared and she was almost too afraid to admit that she hated it. She was in love once but he didn't love her back, she was merely just the toy in that so-called 'relationship'. Jacob Slate was his name, he went to school with her, he was fucking jock asshole, and her friends couldn't believe she fell for him. She wasn't even one of the popular girls, she was just a simple female student that roamed the halls with her simple friends and somehow he grabbed her attention. But he was one of the dead now, she saw him get his ass bit by those fuckers and she was almost too happy to see him go.

But he didn't matter to her anymore; what did was Daryl Dixon who normally huddled himself up in to his own group, skinning his own kills for dinner. He didn't like to be a bother to the others, even Hershel and his family, so he'd always go out and hunt, spend his time alone, think about things that he wanted to think about and come back to his own camp, set up near the farm. Daryl thought of himself as a burden so he'd never really come to the farm unless they truly needed him, which was always, but he never realized how much he was cared about.

One night at the farm, Amy left the rv, and with a flashlight and her pistol in her possession, she left in search of Daryl's little camp.

Roaming through the darkness with no light but the moon and the flashlight, she had actually managed without a struggle to make it to Daryl's tiny camp in which held a large tent where he must be keeping his sleeping hours, a fire-pit and his own clothes line which was one of many trees that surrounded the redneck. But all was too quiet, she wanted to turn off the flash-light, yet if she did, that would seriously put her life in danger, so it was a great thing that walkers were complete dumb-asses. A twig popping in the distance and Amy was jumping in her own skin. She backed up just a foot and immediately she fell right in to a much harder object than herself. That wasn't good;

"You best have a good reason fer' bein' here?" his voice quieted her just before the words even entered her thoughts, she was afraid and that was the truth. Not even a walker could scare her as bad as she was right at this moment.

Amy tried to get herself back up on her feet, but those warm arms of his wrapped underneath her arms and pushed her back up. She was speechless and she honestly had a reason for being here, but if she announced that to him, there would be no real knowing of what he would do.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I just got uh, lost, sorry Daryl," she stood there shaking in her own filthy socks, her face flushed, her lips dry and her throat scratchy, staring at the face of her crush.

Daryl released a pretty heavy cough to one side before he even opened his mouth, letting out words, thoughts in his head that she really wanted to hear, even if he had no clue that she had a childish crush on him. "Why you even walkin' out by yer'self this late, a young little thin' like yer'self could easily be walker food,?" he stared her way, those blue eyes still stark blue, but with a tiny hint of something more as she moved forward even closer to him.

Daryl's eyes moved with hers and his brows furrowed; "Well, the reason for me being here was to see if you needed anything," her voice was quiet and very careful with those few words, as she soon found herself slowly crouching down to her knees, a soft smile across her lips.

The redneck jerked back, almost afraid of what to say now that she was bent to her knees, her creamy thigh muscles flexed to extreme. Damn, what was he to do now, yell at her, tell her to stand up like a lady or just tell her to leave, but on the other hand, she was a perfect little thing just sitting there, her little hands in her lap, blond hair tucked behind cute pixie ears, her t-shirt almost a bit too revealing, fuck!

"Come on, stand up, you should be in bed so yer' sis don't worrry 'bout ya'," he gave her his hand and her eyes examined it closely. Blood stains, dirt, callouses, he was the perfect man for her, a bad-boy. But she didn't take it, no matter how much she craved to feel the rough skin. She remained on her knees, a little nervous and afraid of letting herself climb too far from her comfort zone, but the way Daryl Dixon was fidgetting and letting her just sit there like a puppy-dog, she knew he was enjoying it, showing it in his own quiet way.

He swallowed and turned away, storming off to the fire-pit where he sat himself down, holding his face in his hands. Amy felt too much to blame and stood up, her knees dirty and cold, with a cracked little heart. She slowly and cautiously made her way over to the older man and took a squat beside him. "I'm sorry Daryl, I have no reason to even be doing stuff like that, my sister wouldn't allow it, even though I am 20 years old, but still I shouldn't be doing stuff so childish, I'm sorry, goodnight," after explaining herself, the young girl stood to her socked feet and headed the way she came; Daryl watched her leave; after she was gone and gave herself up to the darkness, he felt pain he's never really felt before, well for a very long time.

**::**

**E/N: Hope it was a great start to complete the story! It's just little snips of Daryl and Amy slowly but surely getting closer, there will be smut though, just to warn you guys in upcoming updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you all go, just a little bit of Amy and Daryl...in a weird kind of way!**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any one nor do I make profit from the making of this! I proudly leave it to AMC and Mr. Kirman and Frank Darabont! 

**Warnings: self-pleasure, and tiny talk of violence**

**Strong Feeling: Walking Dead**

**::**

Amy returned back to the farm and slipped her way inside the rv quietly as she could. Eventually she got herself settled in to the small bunk next to Andrea; all she did was stir nothing more. God, but her heart was beating so hard, and so fast she had no doubt that Andrea could feel it too.

She was scared, scared because those feelings were coming back again; first her stomach then between her thighs, attacking the sweet delicate region where her fingers found themselves most nights and even days. She knew how wrong it was of her to do it right now, laying right beside her own sister, that was sick, but there was no way the feelings were going to subside without a little touching, stroking...god!

Amy swallowed loud and thickly afraid that her hands might disobey her and do it anyway.

**.**

An hour had passed since Amy's been gone and he sat breathing softly before the fire-pit losing himself in the warm flames, engulfing every last filthy thought in to their hot grasp. He's had thoughts like these before though, thoughts of senselessly fucking a woman from behind, pulling her hair, long or short, hitting her with his hands a few times, nothing horrible; the things he thought of that got him off; he knew he was a filthy son of a bitch, but there was no way in changing that now.

He continued to think dirty, but of that sweet little girl Amy; she was a doll. "God damnit!" he cursed to himself, standing up to kick out the fire, before returning to his tent for the remaining hours of sleep he had.

But he didn't sleep, he just couldn't. She was in his thoughts, in his mind when he closed his eyes, she was everywhere. Daryl was a better person than that, he couldn't think like that, he just couldn't but he did. His breathing grew more rapid as his trembling fingers unzipped and rolled down the cargo slacks, revealing his hard length, watching closely how it jerked in pleasure those same old dirty thoughts flooding through his head.

He took a deep breath and let his fingers fall around the base of the warm organ and slowly he began to pump. God just this small little movement sent him to a world of sexual desires of all kinds, his mind wandering off to places he's always dreamed of being but sharing it with someone would be all the more pleasure.

He couldn't control himself any longer and his fingers clenched, and they pumped over and over again, until he knew the release was too close.

**.**

**.**

Amy rolled a finger tip gently over her severely sensitive jewel, her mouth closed in order to keep her little noises inside; her sister was laying right beside her, touching herself was already too much but just seconds later she felt the power of her release wash over her entire body, almost like fireworks inside of her, and then the exhaustion hit, leaving her tired and yet very ashamed.

Daryl growled at the release, his hand completely covered in the stuff; his breathing was still a bit heavy but not too bad as he used a discarded piece of torn clothing to clean his hands and he just lay there, slowly pulling his slacks back up, thinking about what he had just experienced.

He knew he felt something for that little girl but he just couldn't show it; it was too hard and the others wouldn't agree.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you go told you there would be a bit of some adult themes! Hope you readers stay alert for new update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heres the new update and I hope you enjoy! Daryl and Amy finally get close, nothing happens because Daryl won't let it, he wants it but he can't have it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one nor do I make profit from the making of this! I proudly leave it to AMC and Mr. Kirman and Frank Darabont! **

**Warnings: slight sexual hints **

**Want: Walking Dead**

**::**

"Thanks Amy," Andrea patted her on the back after a busy day of getting her hands wet and straining her back some to get the dirty laundry all in the wash-basin and clean. The younger sister smiled back at her; "Welcome, hey have you heard from Daryl at all today?" that question itself was a bit odd for her to be asking but all Andrea did was look up from the wash-basin and squint from the sunshine. "He's probably out hunting, just don't get yourself lost out there okay, be safe," they gave each other their 'sisterly' stares before Andrea handed over her pistol and sent Amy on her way.

Just before she left though, she made sure everyone was alright and had what they needed. Amy was always kind like that, thinking of others before herself, sometimes anyway, but she was still a sweet girl.

Headed out in to the uncharted parts of the world they left behind, she found herself walking through Daryl's camp, finding beer bottles and left-over carcases from his kills spread across the ground. She kicked a few bottles and then headed off.

**.**

"Damn walker, them are just the stupidest fuckers!" he pulled his arrow from a latest kill, and readied his bow for a second kill, this time the walker wasn't a walker, it was Amy; Daryl held the crossbow straight at her, planning on firing the bastard in the forehead, well way before he realized that it was Amy.

He pointed it down slowly and mumbled below his breath. "What are you doin' here, ain't yer' sis worried 'bout you?" he looked in her direction, brushing back moist locks of dark hair from his wet forehead, smearing a little bit of dirt in his path. Amy turned her eyes down and smiled. "Yeah but she knew I was out lookin' for you, she trusts you, Daryl and so do I," her eyes fell back up on his and stayed there for a moment or so before Daryl looked away and headed back. Realizing just a second after he began to move that she wasn't following him, he stopped and turned to look behind him, with his bow limp in his grip. "Ain't ya' comin'?" he stated aloud, making sure she heard and almost immediately she was at his side, staring at up ahead, thinking things she knew were bad, so bad.

**.**

After their long and quiet walk back to Daryl's camp, Amy stopped right before him, let her hands fall out before her and lightly touch his torso. He was warm and so was the shirt he was wearing, what a dirty redneck he was wearing his dirty old sleeveless plaid button shirt but it made him look so attractive, more attractive than any man she's seen and that was the truth;

She watched Daryl's eyes and how they moved and even how he sucked in his bottom lip trying to hold back somethin, anything. "Stop it!" he suddenly snapped, and the sweet feeling was over. Amy backed away and let her arms fall limp at her sides. She messed up and she knew it. "I'm not goin' to let you do that, Amy...his hard, intimidating voice slowly died down in to a soft jumbled mess as he neared her and this time touched her. His face was showing so much pain, but his hands wouldn't stop. Amy felt her face heat up from the contact, his palms were warm and rough across her collar-bone.

"D-Daryl, it's okay, I'll touch you and it will be gentle, I'll be gentle, I promise," she felt his hands slip away and that's when his brows met in the most scary way and he cursed out loud. "No, No you need to leave Amy, now!" she didn't need to be told twice; she was gone and gone she was once he looked back to see no one there. Daryl was the one that made his life a fucking mess, he never let anyone get too close, he wanted affection, he craved it but something inside just won't let him have it, none of it.

"FUCK!"

**.**

Amy ran back to the farm house in tears and with no want to talk to anybody, she fled in to the deeper part of the woods, letting her tears and sadness drown her in peace.

Daryl felt his heart sank, and almost for a second he could have sworn it stopped beating. He knew he wanted to be with her, to have her as his own, but it won't happen, he would let it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well things get 'hot' in here! Can't tell you more, just read!**

**Discliamer: I do not own any one nor do I make profit from the making of this! I proudly leave it to AMC and Mr. Kirman and Frank Darabont! **

**Warnings: implied child abuse, slight implied incest, nudity, language and sexual themes**

**Sexual Frustration: Walking Dead**

**::**

Amy cried alone, she'd rather it be this way, she always hated being the emotional girl in the group and now that she was alone, she had all the time to hate on all of them; she knew she loved every one of them, but she was upset, she was angry and hurt. She knew she did wrong when she touched Daryl, she knew it wasn't right of her to do that, but she really did like him, he was strong, he was an asshole, no doubt about that, but he was also very caring and amazingly courageous. Amy always wanted that in a man, besides the asshole part anyway, but that was what made Daryl Dixon, _Daryl Dixon!_

She wiped away those stupid tears and stood up, using the help of the side of the tree she lay against. She looked up towards the sky through the lusious tree-tops and saw blue, nothing but blue skies and sunlight beaming through to kiss her skin. Even if this was the end of the world, end of all civilization, the atmosphere, the trees, the people even were all still very much the same; she loved that about it, the warmth of the sun dancing across her face made her smile.

**.**

"Hey Daryl!" Andrea called from the house and as soon as the redneck spotted her, he finished with what he was doing and came up to her. He jogged his way to her and stopped, staring up at her from the steps. "What?" he breathed heavily, swinging the crossbow over a shoulder. He looked hot and sweaty, and Andrea stepped down to stand face to face.

"Well I have something to tell you," she put her hands on either of her hips and they took a walk around the front yard. Daryl swallowed hard and thick, staring down at her boots as she walked. "What is it?" he squinted as he looked over at her and they stopped. Daryl didn't seem too excited about what she was planning to say but he listened anyway. "I think that Amy, I think that she likes you, and don't get me wrong, y-you're a good guy, it's just that—Daryl decided to pipe in to finish. "I'm too old fer' her, sure, but you gotter' all wron', she's prolly jus' wantin' attention, most girls her age want that stuff, so I can't help you," he walked off but Andrea stopped him.

"Wait, I think she does, she asked about you earlier and I assumed she was going to find you, but I can clearly see she's not with you, sorry Daryl, I didn't mean to waste your time," she put one hand on his shoulder and left; Daryl just stood there, looking back as she left;

She heard footsteps creeping her way and thought of it as a possible walker or even in her own mind, Daryl but she was thinking too much; it was Shane looking for her.

"Hey, your sister is lookin' for you, is everything alright, Amy?" Shane found her standing in the middle of the wood, her blue blood shot eyes giving away how she was currently feeling. She looked over at Shane and turned back away. "Yeah I'm fine," she stated, her lips curved in to a pretty smile. Shane smiled back and brushed a hand over his shaven skull. "Let's get you back then,"

**.**

Once Shane returned with Amy at his side, Andrea greeted her at the front steps of the ranch house. Daryl noticed her from inside the house after talking to Hershel, Amy too, saw him and went inside. Daryl was careful not to come in to any kind of contact with her; he could see that hurt all over her sweet face, he caused it, what a sonofabitch he was, but the one thing he couldn't stop himself from doing, was stare.

**.**

Night hit them all way too fast; the group stayed in the house for the night, having a few drinks, sharing a few thoughts, whatever else they can come up with, yada-yada.

Amy came downstairs from the bathroom only to find Andrea at the bottom of the stairs, a question in mind. "I haven't seen you all day, where have you been, where did Shane find you?" Andrea was only keeping Amy from seeing Daryl, who was too, all alone. Her brows met and she bolted right on passed Andrea, not saying a single word. Shane stepped in to the room and saw Andrea, her expression was tight. "Don't worry 'bout her, she's young, she just needs to work it out on her own, I'll make sure nothin' happens," Shane put a hand over Amy's shoulder and she looked up at him. "I hope so Shane," and she walked back in to the kitchen to clean up the supper dishes.

Amy ran and ran, she knew she was heaving uncontrollably and her legs and feet were aching, but she didn't give two shits about it, she just kept on going. She didn't care where she was going as long as she could get the thought of Daryl out of her head. He was a bad-boy and she was a good-girl, they were too different from each other and Andrea didn't agree with the crush she knew Amy had.

Eventually after running for only god knows how long, Amy stumbled over her own two feet and began to cry. She knew she would never get rid of those thoughts, the image of Daryl Dixon out of her head; but now she had no clue where she was and she was scared. The darkness engulfed her and suddenly, she heard her name being called.

That voice was so familiar and it made her want to crawl up in to a tight ball and sob herself to death. It was the voice of Daryl Dixon and it made her cry.

"Amy!"

He called her out again; why was he doing this to her, why didn't he just leave her alone? As soon as he met up with her, he found her all torn, lying on the dark ground sobbing like a child. She was a child and he couldn't believe he found himself attracted to her. "Stand up!" he was also out of breath; he ran all the way out here just to make sure she was safe.

"Why d-did you come here?" she asked, her blue eyes wet with sorrow. Daryl took her by the arm and forced her to stand. He wasn't good in these situations, not one bit. Daryl was too scared to do a thing anyway, so he stood there in silence, trying to think of anything to calm her down. Nerves over-came his being and he was broken.

Her words brought strange thoughts to his mind. _I came here because I like you, Amy, you make me feel queezy, fuck! _His self-talk wasn't helping him out, he sounded like a fool!

"Yer' sister told me you ran away, how come yer' bein' so snobby after I hauled my ass out here to find you?" he growled and he knew that wasn't doing the job correctly; he scared her and she crossed her arms looking away. "Why do you always have to be uh-such a bastard all the time, can't you j-just be nice for once?" she knew what she said, but she couldn't believe what she had said, to Daryl.

Eventually the both of them were arguing. The nastier the comments, the closer they got to each other and once they both knew exactly how close they really were, Daryl jumped back but Amy approached. She was a lot more experienced with this than Daryl, everyone was, and she hasn't even had sex before; she's made-out with tons of guys but never had them stick 'it in'. Amy smiled, wiping her own tears away. She could smell him, he smelled awfully amazing. No American Eagle shit, but he had his own strong masculine scent that she adored.

Daryl looked at her with furrowed brows. "What are you doin'?" he questioned her but it was too late for her to answer. She had her lips against his within seconds before he could even say anything else. His eyes were open, hers were closed. The kiss was warm and sweet.

Daryl wanted to do something, kiss her back, but he didn't know how to really act out on his feelings. So he did the only thing he knew how, he pushed her back by the shoulders and eyed her suspiciously. "Why did you do that?" he chirped, licking his lips. Wow, peach flavored lip-gloss, nice! Amy felt her face heat up and his hands remained on her shoulders. "I wanted to, Daryl," she spoke softly and it happened again.

Dixon groaned quietly this time from the force and power of the kiss. It was a tasty kiss. His lips were bigger than hers, but she still managed to somehow take power over his.

Her kisses grew deeper and his thoughts went wild. _Touch her, damnit, do anythin', somethin'! _His hands began to shake just a little bit and he closed his eyes slowly. He really wanted to touch her but he was afraid to. He remembered watching Merle do it, he watched his own brother fuck some strange broad hours after long fucking hours; even after those events, Daryl still couldn't touch her, Merle didn't touch softly, he was rough and mean when he did it.

Daryl groaned in anger and Amy backed off this time.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," she thought she was the stupid one, but really it was Daryl. As she left his lips he grew furious; he wanted her lips back on his again. He wanted to feel her gentle touch.

_"Darlina, oh Darlina," he could hear his voice from the other room. All the little boy could think of was why was this happening. He was left alone with his older brother, the one he looked up to, the one he used to love. Now he was some little lamb and Merle was the big mean lion. _

_He heard his new name get called again, but this time much more powerful and loud. Daryl felt his __skin tighten and his eyes water. He listened and headed for Merle's room. _

_"Oh look at you, so tiny, so fuckin' perty!" Merle howled from the middle of the room, with a cig hanging from his lips. Merle was strong, he was the strong one, the tough one, the one that never cried even after his beating from pa', nothing sad came out of those lips. _

_Daryl shivered, and wrapped his own arms around himself to keep from crying, to keep from being cold from the loneliness he felt. _

_"You got ma's looks boy, I got the old man's, but I feel fuckin' great!" he took another long drag off his cigarette and gave it a flick. He didn't even have to use his eyes to find it, and he used his boot to stomp it gone. Daryl did get his mama's good looks and Merle got the fuckin' old man's looks; Daryl never thought he was ugly though, and pa' was the ugliest fucker out there. Merle had ma's blue eyes, and strong cheek-bones, but sadly the rest was pa's and his own unique look._

_"Get over here, boy, I won't hurt ya'," _

Those days, those years with Merle were awful, he struggled just to breathe and keep himself alive those days and nights. Merle was the reason for his struggles in life, he always thought he was better than Daryl, he thought he could have any woman he wanted, he did of course, and he wasn't the one who had issues trying to find someone, Daryl was in his mid-30's and he was still a virgin, that wasn't fucking right!

"No I am Amy, I-I really feel like we h-have a kind of connection ya' know, I find myself thinkin' 'bout you all the time, girl, and I feel like a total creep tellin' you this," he couldn't believe he had actually admitted something that he wanted to for a while now, and it kind of made him feel a lot better, well if Amy was okay with it, that is.

He turned his blue eyes down, in shame. Amy smiled small and brought her hands closer towards him to touch his face. She was careful though, she knew how he worked. Daryl jumped at the contact but their eyes met. He was covered in dirt and she was clothed in beauty. "You are not a creep Daryl, thank you for telling me, because I feel the same, exactly the same," she cupped his head in her little hands, and used her thumbs to trace his cracked lips.

Daryl furrowed his brows a few times, but he was only scared.

_The first time Merle touched Daryl was painful. He will always relive those memories, he could never escape them; he would sometimes remember the good times they've shared but there were not many of those. Daryl was eventually held down by his older brother and fucked up the ass; the first time was horrid, he couldn't even think about it without tearing up. The only person he loved had hurt him; _

"Kiss me?" she asked, her blue eyes beautiful in the moon light. Daryl looked down at the left-over space between them, and he filled the space slowly but surely with his two hands ready to rest on her hips.

Their lips met again, softly and so sweetly. Sparks flew like hell between them, and soon Daryl was moving those lips like a pro. Their hands traveled and their thoughts rambled; they knew to be careful out here, the walkers were fucking stupid. Why can't the damn things just go lay down or something?

"We shouldn't do this here," Amy squeeked, and the two ran back to Daryl's camp.

.

It took time for Daryl to let her see his bare body. He wasn't proud of it, but she adored it. He was tanned, perfectly chisled, not too bulky and yet not too slim, he was the right size for her.

Before Amy had any thoughts of taking off her bra and panties, she turned on the lantern in the tent, and sitting face to face indian style, they stared and that's when her little fingers found scars. His body was covered in them and she felt saddened by them.

She had no right to ask but she never stopped touching them. She let her hands touch his face, his warm chest, soft with fuzz, and his back and thick arms. God, he was everything she wanted; even if all the women digged Shane, she was so in to Daryl Dixon. He eventually got more comfortable with her touching him and she brushed back a few of his dangling hairs behind his ears before kissing him again.

**::**

**E/N: The final ending will be up next. How was the update! I hope you liked it out there all you readers! Stay tuned **


End file.
